Somebody Please Save Me
by Tigercry
Summary: I may be self-aware, but even I'm vulnerable to a virus. A virus that forces me to act a certain way and destroys the only family I have, my closest friends. I watch them die, with weeks repeating over and over without end the moment a player activates the game. I don't have the strength to fight back, not after the first loop. Akihiro (MC)... Come back to me... Please...


_**I had the idea of writing a little short story for Doki Doki told in Monica's point of view with the villain not being her or the other Doki girls. The book Yuri carries around gives me chills, and so I figured, why not deepen the plot some more and have Monica being stuck in scripts of her own despite being self-aware? As if… there's a virus in the game that caused Monica's actions and hacking. **_

_**Btw, Akihiro is MC, however, he's the first MC in the looping, and he was deleted from the system despite how hard Monika fought to save his data. She was partially successful, but she doesn't know that, and neither does the Virus Monika calls Glitch.**_

* * *

_Somebody… Please Save me..._

Do you know what it's like to be stuck in your own personal hell? Forced to replay events that lead to the deaths of your friends no matter hard you try?

Only to be blamed for everything when you're just as much of a victim as anyone else? A victim to scripts and lines of code that force you to act a certain way, and feel that heart-shattering feeling of reliving a different series of events every day that lead up to the same result?

Forced to suffer under the one mistake you made that officially ruined you and your friends' lives?

Destined for a path of lonely sorrow with invisible tears and broken scars?

That's my life. Watching through my own eyes and wishing every day I could take control, take back what the virus stole from me. My family… friends… clubmates… and the one I loved. Sometimes it took all my strength to greet him about the club properly without my knees shaking and tears welling in my green eyes. I went through the same thing every day, with the only solstice being my dreams. Where the scripts had no control. I could dream of me and him together and everyone happy, only to wake up and find myself repeating the same week of events again and again.

Where I'm not able to coax my shy friend Yuri into a sleepover and stop her from reading that wretched book, the source of my pain and suffering just like her. I would study with her if I could, convince her to stop the cutting, and be the friend I wanted to be to _all_ my clubmates.

My heart was already broken, since the beginning of the loop I couldn't escape, but now? After months? It was shattered, and I had nobody to help me pick up the pieces. All of my friends died in front of my eyes every week, and the players all thought of me as some heartless Yandere girl who was too jealous to allow my friends to live in fear of them taking him from me.

_Somebody… Save me… Please..._

* * *

"HELP!"

Monika whirled around, her long brown hair whipping at her cheeks in her haste to locate the rather panicked scream. "Natsuki? Where-"

"HELP!"

Monika started running blindly toward the voice, her world only consisting of a black room, with a spotlight only on her. Illuminating only a few feet in front of her. The only sounds in the room were Monika's increasingly loud heavy breathing as her green eyes widened with panic and the sound of her thrumming footsteps. "Natsuki!"

"Help!" Natsuki screamed from a different direction than.

Monika sprinted harder, spinning on her heel and changing directions. "I'm coming! Just hold on!" Tears welled in her emerald green eyes, _why can't I reach her?! I don't want my friends to die!_

More yells for help, caused Monika to screech to a halt and feel overwhelmed as everyone in her club shouted at her to help them, to fix their problems. Monica felt tears trickling down her face as she spun around in a panicked manner, trying to decide which one to choose.

Then a familiar voice tickled her ears, and sent her panic through the roof and made her heart ache just a little more.

"SAYORI! NO!" A male voice, one that twisted the knife in her heart painfully, and Sayori's first childhood friend of the loop she suffered in.

"I'm coming!" Monika shouted and swiftly started where she could suddenly see the situation. "Sayori!" The shorter girl was struggling, struggling to pull the noose loose from around her neck. Her lips were turning blue and tears sparkled in her panicked blue eyes. "Sayori!" Monika felt a weight appear in her pocket and pulled it out as she ran to reveal Yuri's knife. Her hands trembled as the memory of her friend bleeding out from this very knife, and yet she pressed forward, _I have to cut her down! I have to reach her!_ "SAYORI!"

She was so close, barely a few feet away from being able to rescue her friend from her demise, but she should've known she couldn't save her. It always ended the same way.

Monika gave a panicked cry as she was seized from behind and struggled hard. "No! No! NO! Not again! Please! Just once let me save someone!" The club president was in tears and struggling as hard as possible against the restraining arms holding her back.

Pain suddenly assaulted her senses and Monika's knees buckled, making her captor crouch down in the process as she spat out blood and coughed. Watching with a broken gaze as Sayori stopped struggling as she weakened and passed out.

Monika's glassy green eyes remained focused on her dead friend even as she gave a hacking cough and felt her own blood staining her pink lips crimson red. Her captor then pushed the knife in further and Monika gave a coughing scream of pain as she felt blood bubble in her throat. Choking her even as she coughed repeatedly to clear it and try and breathe. But her body was weakening, and her captor knew it. He knelt on the ground and Monika didn't resist, her vision swimming as the blood loss kicked in. She felt like a ragdoll, barely able to move and fighting to keep her eyes open and free from her swimming tears.

Yet… the face before her, when her captor turned her body a little and cradled her closer to him, was painfully familiar, and it shattered a little more of Monika's already broken, heart. Familiar messy brown hair with a fringe that threatened to fall into his grey colored eyes, the sharp curve of his jaw, thick eyebrows, and thick nose, all of it was familiar. A familiarity she had only known at the start of the loop, her only happy ending. Before the virus ruined it for her and he disappeared and she never saw him again. All the other players had amber, blue, or green eyes, never his grey.

"Aki… Akihiro?" Monika gasped out through the blood bubbling at her lips, her vision blurring and going double despite how much she wanted to just look at him, even for a little while. She knew he was the one to had done this to her and she felt extremely betrayed, but at the same time, she wanted to just be with him.

The grey eyes she loved so much softened and as Monika's vision faded, she saw him lean over and felt him press his lips against her forehead.

"Aki…" Monika gurgled and tried to move, tried to do anything to keep him with her, just for a little while.

"Sshhh," she heard him say near her ear and felt her body get heavier and exhaustion pull on her harder than ever, "I'm right here Moni, I'm here…"

"Looks like my pet escaped his cage," a female voice said and clicked her tongue in a disapproving fashion, and Monika forced her heavy eyelids open to gaze at the speaker. A human with long grey hair tied like Monika's with black ribbons and clothes with red accents and red eyes stared back at her and Akihiro.

"Go away Glitch," Akihiro hissed and Monika moaned in pain when he shifted her body closer to him protectively. "It's for her own good! You're torturing her continuously!"

Monika's eyes threatened to close again and she coughed, "Aki… don't…"

"Looks like someone gained some courage," Glitch cooed, "doesn't matter. I'll just delete you." Monika faintly saw holographic keyboards emerge around the hated creature and panic erupted in her chest, making her injury worse as she shot upward into a sitting position and lurched to her feet, her own blood splattering onto the floor as she moved, disrupting her wound in the process. "No!" Her voice was nothing but a choked rasp, "no! You can't have him!"

Glitch grinned wickedly at her and pressed the enter button, making Akihiro howl in pain as his body dissolved into pixels that vanished into thin air.

"Nooooo!" Monika howled and fell to her hands and knees, feeling woozy and like her heart was breaking all over again. "Akii!"

_Crack!_

Monika did nothing as Glitch kicked her hard in the chin and cackled, knocking her sprawling on her back and slowly pulling the knife out and making Monika moan in pain.

Monika's glassy green eyes looked at nothing as her injury combined with Akihiro being deleted took everything out of her. Tears trickled down her face, landing on the black floor only to dissolve and disappear. Eventually her gaze landed on Sayori, hanging there, and stayed. _Sayori… Akihiro…_

"I'm in control remember? I control you!" Glitch cackled and Monika barely flinched when the knife sank into her chest again.

Monika felt numb, numb to the pain while emotionally her heart was torn and bleeding and physically her toes and fingers were going numb. Her vision was quickly fading, and Monika thought one last sentence as her eyes closed and she fell unconscious. _I'm sorry Sayori… I couldn't save you…_

* * *

"Mhmm, come on sleepy head," Monika heard someone say and felt someone's lips against the side of her neck in a lazy kiss. "Natsuki will yell till she's hoarse if you miss the club meeting and she'll drag me by the ear."

Monika refused to open her eyes and nestled deeper into the blankets half pressed against her face from her sleeping position. The person behind her was warm, her back was leaning against their chest, and one of their arms was flung out over her waist while the other rested beneath her head. Their legs were tangled together from sleep and Monika didn't want to get up, she wanted to stay here, in this dream. Her mind was still spinning from what she now recognized as a nightmare, and knew by how she was snuggled with Akihiro that she was still dreaming.

Her head bounced a little as her pillow moved and Monika gave a grumpy whine and moved to blindly pull the blankets over her head. However, mid way through the motion she was stopped by someone threading their fingers through hers.

"Nope, you gotta wake up Moni." She felt something pulling a little at her head, like he was playing with some of her long hair.

At the nickname Monika's lips twitched into a smile and she snuggled closer, moving back a little toward him and giving a happy sigh. "Nuh uh," she replied with the simple sounds, barely enunciating the words in her drowsiness.

It was quiet for a few moments, the silence comfortable and lazy

"Hmm…" Monika felt his arm tighten around her waist and bring her closer, his breath on her ear. "What should I do to wake you up then? Cause quite frankly I'd rather not get lectured by the vertically challenged member of our club."

Monike gave a snort of amusement at the goofy poke at Natsuki, "I'm already awake," Monika replied logically, "doesn't mean I'm getting up though."

"Uh huh, you're a morning person Monika, I know you're wide awake by now," he teased but Monika felt him bury his nose into her long hair and could feel his soft breathing against her scalp.

Monika's eyes slid closed, the warmth and love for and returned by the boy behind her lulling her into a doze. It was calming and soothed her racing mind and it was dreams like these that in a way repaired shards of her broken heart. She felt like she was losing her mind when she was awake, dealing with the same things over and over, watching them die every week one after another and never seeing Akihiro again in the normal world.

After a few moments of silence and Monika teetering on the brink of falling asleep, which would result in a dreamless sleep, Monika felt him move away from her hair and she drowsily blinked open her emerald green eyes, wondering in her sleepy state what he was doing.

She found out a second later as Akihiro's lips brushed over her neck in a series of short and sweet kisses, his nose brushing against the curve of her neck in the process.

Monika relaxed, the anxiety from the almost daily nightmare melting away while giggles escaped her lips when his nose occasionally tickled her skin.

This was what she wanted, to be loved and cared for. For someone to take the loneliness away from her.

Eventually, Monika's sense of responsibility nagged her enough to get up, and she sat up. Before stretching her arms above her head, and leaning back to stretch her back too. However, the temptation to stay there was powerful as well, and deciding to let the dream be a dream, she flopped back onto her back and looked over at Akihiro, brown hair spread out messily around her head in a silky halo.

Akihiro smiled, that semi-awkward but happy smile Monika had seen every day till the virus deleted him from the scripts. Still, the one place Glitch couldn't access freely was Monika's mind and dreams. Nightmares were easy to infiltrate, but dreams like these where they were so real and perfect, Glitch hadn't found a way into yet.

Monika rolled over, her nose bumped softly against his due to their proximity and Monika smiled at the red spreading over his face. "You're cute when your all red," she giggled and rested her fingers on his arm just below the sleeve of his t-shirt. "You know that?"

Akihiro turned redder and he sighed, "no, but you enjoy teasing me too much."

Monika's smile widened, "you practically beg for people to tease you, Aki, you're too dense and easily flustered." She pointed out logically and Akihiro looked doubtful before stubborn.

"Okay, try me." He said with a challenging voice, grey eyes determined to win.

Monika tilted her head a little, "what does the loser have to do?"

"Make breakfast," Akihiro grinned cheekily and Monika lightly shrugged her thin shoulders, "Okay, first to make the other blush wins!" she decided in a childish manner, a side of her only Akihiro got to see.

"What? Wait how's that fair?" Akihiro complains even as Monika sat up and poked her tongue out at him, green eyes twinkling with mischief. He sat up too, "you barely ever blush!"

Monika bobbed her head a little before she moved across the bed on her hands and knees and approached him. "So?" Her face was held inches from his, and despite how he probably couldn't see the embarrassment on her face, she was feeling a little awkward herself and shy, despite her bold actions. "I do sometimes," she said, lowering her voice to a whisper and narrowly avoiding getting lost in his stormy eyes.

Then she giggled and pulled away, watching the awkward and embarrassed blush spread over his cheeks and ears. "Ha! I win!"

Akihiro frowned, "oh come on! That's unfair!"

Monika opened her mouth to respond, only to snap it shut when she felt a chill go down her spine.

Then someone knocked on the door.

Monika froze, staring at the door of the bedroom with an expression of muted terror. "No… no she can't… she can't get in here…"

The sunlight outside faded to be replaced with a dark starry sky where nothing existed.

"No, please… don't take this from me…" Despite Monika's pleads and how she moved closer to Akihiro, her thigh brushing against his knee and sat back on her heels, a voice Monika hated and feared emerged from the door.

"Silly little girl, you think you can escape me?" The dark voice of Glitch penetrated Monika's safe space, the only place in her mind where she could escape the horrors forced on her. "I'm everywhere…"

Monika trembled, mute with fear and the realization that Glitch had found her safe haven, the place where she felt truly at home.

"I control everything in this world, including you."

Monika pressed the heels of her palms against her closed eyes, trembling and shaking, _somebody save me… Save me from these horrors… I just want to be loved, is that such a big deal? I want to be free, free from Glitch, from this world._

Suddenly she felt someone's arms wrap around her back and hold her close, "you can't run from her forever Monika," Akihiro pointed out quietly.

"Why? I don't want to wake up and go back," Monika whimpered, tears welling in her closed emerald green eyes, "I don't want to wake up, you're not there, and Glitch controls me."

"I know," Akihiro said quietly and he hugged her a little tighter, "but you have to." He let her go and moved away from her, toward the door where Monika's hated enemy was waiting. "We'll see each other again, I promise."

"Aki!" Monika moved her hands from her face and moved to chase after him, "no! Glitch, please! Don't take-"

"I'll go," Akihiro cut her off, "and you can block her ability to dream, so long as you loosen your leash on her when she's awake."

"No! Don't!" Monika scrambled to her feet and sprinted toward the open door, "Aki no!"

"Alright, that's a fair deal I guess, I'm going to make her dreams horrific nightmares!" Glitch cackled ruthlessly.

"Aki!" Monika kept running, toward the brown-haired boy who glanced back at her and gave her a small smile.

"Look for me, I'm here now, I promise," Akihiro said before the door swung shut and Monika ran into it.

"AKI!" Monika surged into a sitting up position, yelling out the name of her beloved and promptly falling off the bed and to the floor with a thump. The pain of her body slamming into the floor was nothing compared to the pain in her heart, which shattered even more. Even her nose almost breaking was nothing.

Quiet footsteps signaled another presence in the room, and Monika lifted her head from her floor to see purple painted toenails and her friend cautiously knelt down in front of her.

"M-Monika? Y-You okay?" The startled shy girl asked and Monike wanted nothing to burst into tears and cry, but… somehow she knew, that a new player had arrived, meaning her friend would revert back to her script the moment she left the house.

"Yeah," Monika replied in a slightly shaky fashion, "I'm okay Yuri," the name of her friend sent a painful stab of a knife into her heart knowing what fate she was destined for. What Glitch would do to her. "Did I wake you?" She inwardly cursed at the stupid question, her best friend was a light sleeper, anything short of a falling pin could wake her up.

Yuri tucked a stray lock of long purple hair behind one ear and looked hesitant before she replied. "Y-Yeah… but it's okay cause we need to get ready for school…" the gentle-hearted girl trailed off at the sight of tears in her friend's eyes. "Monika, are you sure you're okay?" She reached toward her, only to have her sleeve ride up and for her to quickly retract her arm and hold it with her other hand. Biting her lip and looking down at the floor in an ashamed fashion.

Monika smiled through her tears and gently took Yuri's arm, sliding up the sleeve to look at what the gentle-hearted and bullied girl had done to herself now. "Hey, it's okay," she said quietly and ran her index finger along some of the scars, old wounds. "At least your getting better right? Not as many cuts anymore."

Yuri kept looking at the floor for a few moments before she licked her lips and spoke hesitantly, "I'm trying to stop, I want to."

"I know," Monika said with a smile and slid Yuri's sleeve back down with a warm smile at her friend, "and you're doing really well." She really was, outside of the scripted weeks where a new player joined and her friends were replaced with scripted AIs, unable to remember anything, Yuri's pale skin was less and less cut up on her arms, scarred sure, but the purple-haired girl had been getting better at controlling her emotions when bullied or pushed too far to prevent the cutting. Monika knew Yuri didn't enjoy doing it, it was just a bad habit she was trying to kick, but the pain reminded her she wasn't numb, and Monika understood that feeling perfectly. With that Monika stood up and offered a hand to her friend who was just a few inches taller, "did you have any fun?"

Yuri looked thankful at the change of topic and smiled bashfully at Monika before taking her hand, "as always, it's nice to unwind sometimes."

Monika smiled, "I know what you mean, although next time we'll have to convince Natuski to bake us some cupcakes, she wouldn't be able to actually sleep over though."

Yuri nodded, "yeah, but maybe Sayori?"

Monika nodded and the pair of girls walked toward Monika's closet where the brunette had a uniform hanging up for each other them. "Hmm… I'd have to make sure I have enough food to feed Sayori's bottomless stomach, but I could see that happening."

Yuri suddenly grasped Monika's wrist, and the brunette turned her head to look at the shy girl who looked like she was trying to get out what she wanted to say with her timid nature.

"Yeah? Nothing you say will offend me, Yuri," Monika smiled, and Yuri smiled as well before visibly mustering her courage.

"I'm still your best friend right?" The timid girl asked quietly and Monika blinked at her for a few moments before she smiled sweetly at her friend and hugged her.

"Ever since we were kids." Monika replied with a smile, tears in her eyes at the thought of the week ahead of her, "you'll always be my best friend, Yuri, always."

* * *

If Monika felt rattled after last night's dreams, then when Sayori brought in her friend to join the club, as always in the scripted player weeks, she felt twice as much of an emotional wreck than before. She opened her mouth to speak the scripted words Glitch gave her to speak, only to have them die in her throat. She couldn't believe her eyes, even more so when he made eye contact with her. Grey eyes, the color of a stormy sky, messy dark brown hair, tanned skin, and a bored and rather antisocial look about him. It was all familiar, too familiar. "Akihiro?" Her voice cracked half way through the name, "is that really you?"

The grey-eyed boy grinned his trademark lopsided grin, "of course Moni, who else could it be?"

Tears welled in Monika's eyes, and she couldn't care less when he spoke actual scripted lines after that. Because she had seen him, in that short sentence she had finally seen the man she loved. After a lot of time, pain, and sorrow she could have an ending, an ending of her own, Finally.

* * *

_**What do you guys think? Let me know down in the reviews and about if you would like to see more or not!**_


End file.
